A Caustic Fairytale
by Lilah Marie
Summary: Not all fairytales have a happy ending. AU Kaka/Saku


**A Caustic Fairytale**  
**Prologue**

* * *

The wind howled and blew through the unpaved streets of the village, bells and chimes dancing joyously in the breeze. Soft specks of fluffy, white snow fell upon the lone figure walking hurriedly along the covered path. The hood and shoulders of the person's cloak caught the falling snow on its journey to the ground, the white contrasting with the darkness of the woven fabric. Slender hands peeked out to grasp the lapels and hold them tighter to the shivering form. The wind was punishing in its coldness, not giving the hope of harboring any warmth, and the being inside the cloth shivered violently.

Tiny footprints followed the walking form, starting all the way from the opening of the village's one small semblance of a library. There was no one around to witness said journey, as it was too early for the shops to be opening, and the weather not pleasant enough for any villagers to be out without sound reason. This however, was the sole purpose for making this specific trip so early in the day, the strongly felt need to avoid any others- knowing that any interaction would be the opposite of pleasant and was best being avoided. And so the figure scurried along, their prize in the shape of a book safely snug in the oversized pocket of their cloak.

It should be so simple, the acquiring of books for one's pleasure. And maybe it would have been, if it was anyone but themselves. But to this one individual, such simple pleasures as expanding their mind through the form of written texts was anything but easy. This person could not step foot into the contentiousvillage without facing ridicule. The emotions openly shown on the village's occupants ranged from hostility to jealousy to pity whenever flungin their direction. The more unscrupulous persons weren't minded enough to hide their looks of lust whenever greeted to the less covered version of said individual's form. All of this was pushed back to the outer reaches of the mind however, the thought of returning home quickly, at the forefront.

Store fronts passed by in a slow blur. Advertisements for pastries and expensive silks and all other kinds of luxuries taunted. Lights were becoming more and more common as the shops opened for the day and the need to hurry festered and grew.

The village outskirts were now in sight, and relief was quickly seeping in the closer they became. So intent was the figure on the horizon that the shadow converging from the side went unnoticed until directly upon them. Limbs moved and all motion was forced to stop as the shadow solidified into another being, their arm grasping the upper of the other. The abrupt motion caused the hood of the slighter to slide to their shoulders, and vibrant pink strands came into view. Said curtain of hair clung jealously to a heart shaped face beset by large leaf colored pupils. And the eyes lingeredin fear on the arm holding theirs prisoner.

"Sakura."

The woman froze at her voiced name. That silky tenured voice couldn't be mistaken. Eyes blinked in dread and slowly, slowly crawled upwards to gaze into the ebony eyes of the speaker.

"Hello...Mr. Uchiha." The soft exclamation was gasped out in dismay. The hand on her arm tightened before falling away and she couldn't help but to touch the spot now once more only covered by her cloak's sleeves. The skin underneath seemed to burn, not used to the touch of but one other, whether on fabric or her actual skin.

"H-how are-" she stopped as the man stepped closer, disregarding society's rules of proper etiquette and personal space between unwed persons of the opposite gender. She trembled, uncomfortable so close to such an imposing figure. The man before her was substantially bigger, both in height and muscle stature. Combined with the coldness offset in his onyx eyes and the almost sardonic quirk of his lips, his being radiated a forceful presence one could not easily dismiss.

"Have you reconsidered my proposal?" He brushed away the raven locks the wind lovingly blew in his face, waiting in silence for his answer. A quick shake of her head had Sakura's own locks flying. "I'm s-sorry sir, but my answer re-remains the same."

Eyes flashed in annoyance before quickly becoming emotionless once more. "Sakura. My patience is wearing thin. You know fully well that my proposal is the best chance you have of bettering your future. You can't expect to live with your drunk of a fa-"

"Th-thank you, Mr. Uchiha, but my answer remains the same!"

Sakura fled. She couldn't stand to face the man she continued to deny. To deny a man anything meant his displeasure, and his displeasure meant pain. Hers. She didn't look back- didn't see the eyes narrowed at her fleeing back.

Her only thought was the tempered safety of her home. The lesser of two evils. In a matter of seconds she was finally outside the village and crossing the now white fields. The squelch of her boots sinking into snow was the only sound to be heard and she took comfort in finally being away from the village. Away from scornful gazes. In moments a quaint little cottage that had seen better days came into view, smoking rising from its only beam. She allowed a small smile to grace her rose petaled lips. She was home.

The door creaked lightly as it opened, and she quietly crept inside, cringing at the snow that fell from her garments to the floor. Her boots were clumsily pulled off and placed by the dirty straw mat in from of the door, her cloak hung on the rack right next to them.

Standing still she listened, heard the wind blowing just outside the frail walls of her home. When nothing seemed amiss she finally relaxed her guard completely and was able to sink gratefully into one of two wooden chairs belonging to the center table in the one room cabin. With guilty pleasure she revealed the book taken from her cloak pocket and placed it in front of her, content to gaze at it's worn cover. A soft smile graced her lips as she read the title, a familiar warmth seeping into her heart of a happier time in her life; a memory of a long lost figure who only came forth in dreams and what little memories she could ever recall.

"Oh, Mother..." The words escaped her in a soft sigh, the longing unmistakable, and the regret painfully absolute. She stared off into space, trying to hold on to the happy emotions that used to be a part of her life. But after a moment Sakura shook her head and dispelled any forlorn thoughts flowing through her mind. She knew there was no point dwelling on the past, had no illusions that anything could change her reality. No matter how hard her heart yearned, her mother was never coming back. Her mother had given her no reason to hope otherwise.

With renewed resolve, Sakura stood up from the rickety table, determined to start the morning off right. Her father would be coming home soon, and she dare not do anything to disrupt the fragile tenure he cloaked himself with. For when her father was taken from his own illusions of reality, awful occasions were bound to erupt. This was a grounded fact of her life.

And so with ease sown from numerous other mornings, she diligently began her duties of preparing both meal and home for the home's only other occupant. And waited.

* * *

AN: So what did you all think? Please be kind! :) Any corrections, etc are welcome! I know it's short and I personally hate to read short chapters too so I'll try to make things longer, if you all want more that is lol.


End file.
